The Wrath of Heliopolis
by ArchAngelic the Reborn
Summary: Could baby Chris be trying to tell Phoebe something? Are the feelings she's having some sort of premonition? Who is this woman in this strange cell, and what does she have to with the girls? Complete, and working on the sequel in my head.
1. Foreboding

**The wrath of Heliopolis**

**By Arcangelic**

**Disclaimer : **Anything that you could recognize from the Charmed Series belongs to Aaron Spelling, the rest is mine.

**I'm totally ignoring season seven....**

**Chapter One - Foreboding**

Piper woke up instantly when she heard her baby cry, and went into the nursery. She picked him up, and held him close. "What is it, honey? Are you hungry? Come on, mommy is going to heat up some formula for you." As she left the nursery, she almost bumped into Phoebe, still stripped of her active powers but looking as if she just had a premonition.

"What's up, Pheebs?" "I don't know. When I heard him crying, I got this really strange feeling. It felt like…I don't know what it felt like but it was almost as if it was a premonition, a really powerful one. Or it was supposed to be, I don't know. But there's one thing I do know. There's something wrong, and I don't know why, but I think he was trying to tell me that."

Piper looked at her sister, not entirely believing her. "Pheebs, he's a baby. How could he even know there's something wrong, let alone try to tell you…by crying? And why wouldn't he tell me, I'm his mother." Phoebe shrugged her shoulders, but before she could say anything another child began to cry.

Piper gave her the baby and went into the nursery to get her other son. "Were you trying to tell me something, little Chris?" "What are you doing? I told you, he's just a baby. If it was Wyatt, I would get a little worried. But Chris is so young, and he doesn't even have any powers yet!" Piper came out of the nursery with Wyatt in her arms, looking at Phoebe with a strange look on her face.

"I just don't know what to think. What I felt was real, maybe it didn't come from Chris, but it was real." "I didn't say it wasn't. I just said it couldn't have come from Chris. Come on, as long as you're up, you can help me with these two." Phoebe followed Piper down the stairs and into the kitchen, but couldn't shake the feeling something was coming, something big.

* * *

Not only had Piper already showered when Paige woke up but she had also bathed Wyatt and Chris and had fed them and had made breakfast, and now she was ready to go to P3 to take care of business. Even Phoebe had already showered and was eating breakfast in the living room, where the boys where.

"Hi guys, why are you all up so early?" Phoebe looked at her with a big smile on her face. "We're not early, you're late. That's what you get for staying out almost all night. While we're on the subject of late, aren't you going to be late for your new temp job?" Paige looked at the clock and immediately orbed to the shower.

Piper came into the living room, having heard Phoebe's conversation with Paige. ,, She has to go? We can't leave you alone with both of them! Disregarding the fact that one baby is hard enough to take care of without having a super powerful baby witch on your hands too, you don't have any active powers. What if a demon attacks to take Wyatt or Chris?"

"Don't worry, Wyatt has his bubble that will keep him and Chris safe." "I know that, but what about you?" "You know, stressing isn't making you prettier! Will you just go, I'll be fine. Paige is just an orb away, remember?" When Phoebe finally got Piper out of the house, her coffee had gotten ice cold so she went into the kitchen to warm it up. Paige yelled she was leaving, and Phoebe heard her orbing away.

Her coffee was warm again and Phoebe turned around to go back to the living room, when she heard Chris crying again. A strange feeling overcame her, hatred powerful unlike any she had ever felt. Suddenly, it turned into sorrow piercing her soul and she dropped her coffee on the floor. Suddenly, she began to see the coffee on the floor take the shape of a face.

Before she could see the face clearly however, Chris stopped crying. Phoebe got up and ran into the living room to see what had happened to him. When she got there she saw him lying there peacefully, with a bottle of formula in his mouth and Wyatt gave her a most charming smile.

Phoebe understood that Wyatt had orbed the bottle into his brothers mouth, to stop him from crying. Phoebe took the bottle from Chris, and picked him up. She sat down in the chair and started feeding him, a bit surprised the formula was just warm enough. She took a look at Wyatt, and her feeling of surprise disappeared. While she was feeding Chris, she thought about how special Piper's children were.

* * *

In a cave, with bars before it to make it a cell, sat a beautiful woman. She was wearing a beautiful full-body corset in gold and blue, a short skirt in the same colours and golden sandals. The golden feather in her hair, and her Egyptian like make-up made her look like an Ancient Egyptian Princess.

A man stood before her cell, dressed in a golden full-body armour. "Do not attempt this, my Lord. When your time to travel to the Hall of Two Truths comes the Feather will not lie, even should I wish it to. Such an atrocity as this would surely condemn you. Please, father, I beseech The to accept thy faith. Do not condemn yourself to the horror that is Ammit!" "I have no choice……."

**T.B.C**


	2. Enter the Eyes

**Chapter Two – Enter the Eyes**

Paige sighed. Her new temp job wasn't exactly what she thought it would be. She picked up the bucket of water and the sponge and started walking towards the hallway she was supposed to clean. She had been stunned when the temp agency had told her that her new job would involve cleaning an entire fourteen floor office building while the people who worked there were on vacation.

She and seven other people had been assigned the job, and they had seven days to finish. So they had divided each floor into four areas, and put one person in charge of each area. Paige sighed again, and wondered why she even bothered to try these temp jobs. It had been a good three months since she had helped anyone at a temp job.

Suddenly she saw something in the corner of her eye. "What the hell?" Paige put down the bucket, wondering if she indeed had seen the water glow. Just as she convinced herself she hadn't, the water started to glow again and Paige scrambled backwards, accidentally knocking over the bucket. The glowing water started to move away from Paige and just as she was about to follow it, it concentrated on one point and seemed to multiply when it shot upwards and took some sort of human form.

Just then, the water turned into a beautiful woman. She was wearing a beautiful full-body corset in gold and green, a short skirt in the same colours and golden sandals. She had green ribbons in her hair which looked like the waves of sea, and her Egyptian like make-up made her look like an Ancient Egyptian Princess.

"Who are you?" The woman looked around, completely ignoring Paige. It was only when Paige repeated her question that the woman looked at her. She studied Paige, not answering at first. Then, suddenly, she spoke with a voice that sounded similar to the breaking of waves.

"I am Tefnut, Eye and Daughter of the Great One. You are Paige, youngest of the Charmed Ones, correct?" Surprised, Paige looked at Tefnut, wondering how the woman knew her name and who Tefnut was, exactly.

"Uhm, yeah. How do you know my name?" But the only answer she got was a bow by Tefnut and an apology. Just as she was about to ask what the Egyptian was apologizing for, Tefnut summoned an energy ball and hurled it at Paige.

Ducking, Paige dodged the energy ball and ran for cover. "I beg of the, Charmed One, do not make this harder than it is. I do not wish to destroy you, but your family has invoked the wrath of the grand Ruler of Heliopolis. You must die!"

Paige jumped under a desk, but Tefnut's last words were said in the same office she was in. Tefnut fired an energy ball at the desk, and just before it exploded she heard Paige yell she wasn't going to die that day and saw the Charmed One orb away.

* * *

Piper was furious. She had just gotten a call from the manager of the band she had booked for that night, telling her one of it's members had caught a cold and they wouldn't be playing. On top of that, the beer truck was stuck on the high way and probably wouldn't make it before opening time. 

Sitting in front of the bar, Piper resisted the urge to blow something up. Instead, she focused her thoughts on her children to help her calm down. Suddenly, she heard a cat meowing. Surprised, she turned around to find a black cat sitting on one of the couches in the club, staring at her.

"What are you doing here?" She got up, and started walking towards the cat. Suddenly, the cat started glowing and in the blink of an eye turned into a woman wearing a beautiful full-body corset in gold and black, a short skirt in the same colours and golden sandals. She had a golden headband with a cat head on it, and her Egyptian like make-up made her look like an Ancient Egyptian Princess.

"Wow!" Piper stood stock still, startled by the transformation. "I am here to do something I regret having to do. First, Piper Halliwel, let me introduce myself. My name is Bastet, Eye and Daughter of the Great One."

"Well, nice to meet you, Bastet…," Piper said, not knowing what else to say. Bastet shook her head and looked at Piper with a sad look.

"I am afraid the circumstances of this meeting are anything but pleasurable, and so is what must come of it. I have always admired the Charmed Ones, you have been one of the greatest forces of Good of all times and you might have been for years to come. But the task my Lord has set on us leaves me no other choice."

Sensing danger in Bastet's words, Piper started backing off. "What task is that?"

"Our Lord and Father has ordered the demise of Wyatt Halliwel, and I refuse to let a mother bare witness to the destruction of her own child. Forgive me, Piper Halliwel, for all I can do to ease your pain is to take your life before I take his."

Piper immediately jumped to action, trying to make Bastet explode, but her power had no effect what so ever on the woman. Bastet summoned a fireball and threw it at Piper, but Piper dodged it and ran for cover. Screaming for Leo, she took cover behind the bar.

Suddenly two cat faced creatures jumped on the bar right above Piper, and in a reflex she tried to make them explode. One of them indeed did explode, but before she could target the other electricity ran across it's body and it exploded. Peering over the bar she saw Leo standing before Bastet, who looked surpised.

"Leave!" She hurled one more fireball in Piper's direction, which Piper managed to freeze two seconds before it hit her, and hissed at Leo like a cat just before turning into one and disappearing.

Piper didn't waste time. "Orb me to the manor. They're after Wyatt!" She grabbed her husband and they orbed out.

T.B.C

Next chapter will contain information on who Bastet and Tefnut are (for those who don't know) and who the Ruler of Heliopolis is (again, for those who don't know).


	3. Of the House of Horus

**Chapter Three – Of the House of Horus **

Phoebe walked into the kitchen. It was feeding time for Chris again, and she had to warm up his bottle. She got the bottle and put it in the microwave. She and Paige had decided that Piper needed some help taking care of the boys, so they both took one day off to baby-sit so Piper could do something else.

And since things had been going downhill with P3 since Piper hadn't taken care of things personally, 'something else' meant Piper went to work. As the bottle was finished and she grabbed it, Chris began to cry and Phoebe had a premonition.

A woman stood before Wyatt and Chris in the living room, and hit Wyatt with what looked like a powerful gust of air. Wyatt stopped moving, blood coming out of his mouth and nose. The woman emitted soul piercing sorrow, but there was also a powerful hatred in the air.

Phoebe dropped the bottle and ran to the living room. " WYATT, DANGER!!!" When she got to the living room she heard a rattling sound and saw a womam standing before the boys, who were both protected by Wyatt's bubble. Phoebe looked at the woman.

She was wearing a beautiful full-body corset in gold and red, a short skirt in the same colours and golden sandals. She had a beautiful, golden headdress portraying a sun between two horns. Her Egyptian like make-up made her look like an Ancient Egyptian Princess.

"Get away from there!" The woman turned around and looked at Phoebe. "I am sorry, I can not. My name is Hathor, Eye and Daughter of the Great One, though the task my father has set upon me is despicable I must complete it. This child…must die…"

Suddenly Leo and Piper orbed in, followed immediately by Paige. "Leave, Hathor!" Piper, Phoebe and Paige both looked at Leo, surprised he knew the woman's name. Hathor looked at him calmly.

"I will leave now, but I shall return. The Eyes of Ra are set, and shall not be averted before Wyatt Halliwel is no more." With those words as a parting shot, seemed to beome air itself and disappear.

"You know who that was?" "The Eyes of Ra?" "What's going on?" All three sisters began speaking at the same time, and Leo put his hands up. Just before he was about to speak, another person orbed into the room.

"Appylus? What are you doing here?" "I am here to clarify things…" "Like why Ra wants to kill my son?" "We do not know why. We only saw the attacks on Piper and Paige, but when Bastet and Tefnut both mentioned the entire family we expected them to attack Phoebe and the children as well."

"Is that why I got my powers back? To defend myself?" "We did not give you back your powers, nor could we. Someone else has summonded the Tribunal, and has convinced them to restore your powers."

"Now just wait a minute! Who the hell were those women that as I understand targeted my entire family, who the hell is Ra, and why do they want to kill Wyatt?"

Leo and Appylus looked at each other, then Leo started to speak. "The women who attacked us were Bastet, Hathor and Tefnut. Together with Ma'at they are the Eyes of Ra, his personal army to help him defend his magical city, Heliopolis."

"Ra is a God. When the Elders captured and imprisoned all the Gods walking the Earth they let Ra and his four daughters go, because they sought neither power nor dominance over the Earth. It wasn't in their nature, they're neither Good nor Evil, and Ra's only desire is to protect his city."

Suddenly Paige spoke up. " Four daughters? Only three attacked…so where's the fourth?" "Ma'at is the Goddess of Truth, Justice and Cosmic Order. We believe she has spoken against Ra's order to kill Wyatt and he has imprisoned her."

"But why would Ra want to kill Wyatt? You guys say he isn't evil, but he is trying to kill my son!" " He hates him…," Phoebe mumbled, and everyone in the room looked at her. " I felt it. Ra hates Wyatt, just don't ask me why. And the Eyes don't want to kill him, but they feel like they have to. They emit this resigned sorrow. At least Hathor did."

Paige and Piper agreed the Eyes had seemed resigned, but determined to fulfill their mission. "Maybe Ma'at knows why Ra wants to kill Wyatt," Leo suddenly offered. "I'll try to find her." Saying that, he orbed out.

"Maybe…maybe it was Ma'at trying to warn me. Could she have been doing that through Chris?" Appylus thought for a moment. "Ma'at carries the Feather of Truth, which she used to help sentence the dead. Ra would probably keep an eye on her, to keep her from warning you. But she could do it through the Feather…in which case her message indeed would come from the most innocent soul."

Suddenly Appylus looked up, and nodded at the girls before orbing out. "So, what do we do now?"

**T.B.C**

By the way, the title is the exact translation of 'Hathor' (or so the site I read it on says)


	4. What lies beneath

**Chapter Four – What Lies Beneath**

Piper sat on the couch, holding Wyatt, while Phoebe sat next to her, holding Chris. Paige brought a bottle for Chris and some yoghurt for Wyatt, and sat down in one the other chairs.

"Well, were in for a fix this time. Think the Elders are gonna give us the powers Leo gave us last time?" Phoebe, who was feeding Chris, shook her head. " I don't think so. I mean, no offence Piper, but you really lost it last time you had those powers. I think we screwed that up royally."

"I know… That's what's killing me….I may have screwed up our only chance of saving him." Phoebe put her head on Piper's shoulder. "Honey, don't do that. Look, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have blamed you for it. And I'm pretty sure if that is the last chance we have, the Elders will give us the powers."

Piper, who didn't seem to cheer up, fed Wyatt another spoon of yoghurt. "And if they don't, Leo could always steal them for us," Paige added, trying to lighten the mood. And her comment did draw a tiny smile from Piper, and a chuckle from Phoebe.

When Chris had finished his bottle, Phoebe got up and handed him to Paige before walking into the kitchen to wash the bottle. Just as she finished, a premonition hit her.

_Three cat faced creatures cornered Jim, the manager Piper had hired for P3 a few months ago. He tried to fight them off, but they were to strong for him and brutally they devoured him with razorsharp fangs._

She ran from the kitchen to the living room. "P3 is under attack." Paige imediately jumped up. "What did you see?" "These catlike creatures, they killed Jim! We have to help him." Piper stood up, still holding Wyatt.

"That's Bastet's handywork, she summoned them last time too. She's trying to lure us out, so she can have a go at Wyatt." "I think you're right, but we can't let Jim die. You faced these creatures before, right? Could you blow them up?" Piper nodded.

"Then Paige, you orb her there and help her defeat those things. I'll stay here with the boys." "If this is a diversion, maybe Piper should be the one to stay. She's got the exploding power." "Yeah, but my powers don't work on Gods." "That's because we're much weaker than Gods, but with my empathy I can turn their own power against them. Look, guys, this is gonna work. Just go save Jim!"

Piper put Wyatt down and gave Paige a hand, and the two of them orbed out.

**Insert horizontal line (which somehow doesn't work right now....)**

When they orbed into P3 Jim was just walking out of his office, but Piper froze him on the spot. Just then three cat faced creatures materialized, and Piper blew one up in a reflex. Just as she tageted and destroyed the other one, an energyball was hurled their way from behind the bar.

Paige orbed it into her hand, and threw it at the last of the creatures. When a fireball was fired from the bottom of the stairs, Piper dodged and tried to blow up whoever it was standing there. She froze when she saw Bastet, and almost got hit by the energyball Tefnut hurled at her from behind the bar.

Paige called for that one as well and threw it back at the Egyptian Goddess of Moisture. Tefnut, not expecting this, was thrown back and fell unconscious. Bastet ignited a fireball in her hand, but Piper aimed her expoding power at the fireball and the shockwave also knocked out the Solar Goddess.

Piper unfroze Jim and grabbed Paige, who needed no encouragment to orb back to the manor. Jim, suddenly remembered he forgot something in his office and went back in to get it. Just as he was about to exit his office again his mother called and he sat down, a victim of Faith which prevented him from seeing the two Egyptian Goddesses who slowly got up and disappeared.

**Insert horizontal line (which still doesn't work)**

Piper and Paige had just orbed out when Phoebe turned around and saw Hathor lookin at her in the mirror. Turning around, she was struck by a gust of air which threw her against the old clock. Hathor turned around to face Wyatt, who had orbed next to Chris and had summoned his protective bubble.

Ready to strike the bubble and break it, Hathor lifted her hand. "Not so fast," Phoebe yelled, running towards the Goddess. Hathor was surprised the Charmed One was still standing and flung out her arm at her, unleashing another gust of air.

But this time Phoebe was prepared. She stood still and channeled Hathor's emotions back at the Sky Goddess, hitting her with her own gust of air. Suddenly, a necklace with golden pendant exactly like Hathor's headdress, the horns-and-sundisk, landed at her feet and Hathor became a redskinned female demon without any looks of the Ancient Egyptian Goddess.

Phoebe was surprised and distracted, and only noticed the demon had gotten up when she drew a knife and ran towards Phoebe. Startled, Phoebe extended her hands in a frightened jesture. Suddenly, two jolts of electricity shot out of her palms and hit the demon, who exploded. Piper and Paige orbed in just in time to see Phoebe vanquish the demon.

"That…that was my future power! I don't get it, first I get my powers back without the Elders knowing and now I get an advancement?" Before anyone could say anything, Leo orbed in.

"Are you guys alright? The other Elders informed me they had given Phoebe an advancement. They say you've earned it, for getting along without powers so well." "How about Ma'at?"

" I couldn't find her." Suddenly Phoebe spoke up. "Maybe I can…."

**T.B.C**


	5. Losing battle

**Chapter Five – Losing Battle**

"What do you mean? If Leo couldn't find her, then how can you?" Phoebe bend over, and picked up something that was on the floor. "Yeah, Pheebs, I mean..," Paige didn't get a chance to finish her sentence.

"Leo, do you recognize this?" Phoebe held up the pendant that had fallen off of Hathor. "That's the horns-and-sundisk pendant! It contains the essence of Hathor's power. Where did you get that?"

"Hathor tried to strike me with a gust of air, but I channelled it back at her and when it hit her this fell off of her. If I put this on, I would get Hathor's power, right?" Leo nodded.

"But wouldn't you also become Hathor?" Three pairs of eyes were fixed on Leo. "Well, technically, yes, but she could fight it. It would take her body some time anyway to adjust to all that power, and Hathor can't really take over the body until she's fully integrated."

"So if I fight it, I can slow it down enough to use her powers to find Ma'at and take off the pendant before it's too late. Look you guys, Ma'at is the only one who doesn't want to kill Wyatt who can tell us why Ra hates him so much."

Before Piper could protest further, Phoebe put on the pendant and indeed transformed. Suddenly she was wearing a beautiful full-body corset in gold and red, a short skirt in the same colours and golden sandals. She had a beautiful, golden headdress portraying a sun between two horns. Her Egyptian like make-up made her look like an Ancient Egyptian Princess. Exactly the outfit Hathor wore, only now it was Phoebe's face under all the make up.

"Pheebs?" Phoebe opened her eyes. "I'm fine, Piper. Hathor just doesn't waste any time. I have to go and find Ma'at. Just one thing. If it comes down to freeing her by force, then I don't want to face Bastet and Tefnut while doing it. Stand back."

The others did as they were told, while Phoebe closed her eyes. Suddenly Bastet materialized, only to be struck by the powerful gust of air Phoebe unleashed from her suddenly outstretched arm. In the same moment, Tefnut also appeared but Phoebe reacted lightning quick again and Tefnut was also knocked out.

"Call for their pendants, Paige!" Paige did as she was told. In her palm she held one golden pendant with a cat head drawn on it and one emerald green pendant. Just before she told Phoebe she had them she saw Phoebe unleash two powerful gusts of air again, vanquishing the demons that had taken the place of the two Goddesses.

"I'll be back, with Ma'at," Phoebe said before turning into air and disappearing. "Just hope you'll be fast enough…," Leo murmured.

**Insert horizontal line, which is still not working **

Phoebe walked through a tunnel, Hathor's ability to sense her sisters guiding her to Ma'at. It didn't take her long to reach the prison cell. Waving her arms in front of the bars, they dissipated into thin air and Ma'at suddenly hugged Phoebe.

"Sister, you have seen the light. Tell me, where are Bastet and Tefnut?" Phoebe extrapolated herself from the excited Goddess and stepped back. "Sorry, Ma'at, I'm not Hathor, I'm Phoebe Halliwel. I…had to vanquish your sister to save my nephew."

"No, you are my sister! The moment you managed to separate Hathor from her host and took the pendant for yourself you became my sister. I can sense your mind fighting hard, but you become more and more weary every passing second and she gains power. That has always been our way: when the time comes, you will also give the pendant to the next one who is chosen."

"Wait! You mean I was chosen to take this pendant from the demon who used to wear it?" Ma'at nodded. "Yes, you were chosen! You are a true Hathor, alike to her in both body and mind."

"But then how… A demon used to wear this! Was she like Hathor too?" Before Ma'at could answer Phoebe's question, they both heard footsteps and sensed immediately that Phoebe's plan had just been shattered.

"That's Ra! Quick, I'll distract him while you go to the manor. Hurry, tell my sisters I'll be there soon. Go!" In a the blink of an eye Ma'at became surrounded by a whirlwind of feathers and disappeared, just before Ra rounded he corner.

"Hathor? Daughter, is everything all right?" The Sun God was wearing a golden breastplate and skirt, golden sandals, a golden sun disk-pendant and Egyptian make-up, and indeed did look like an Ancient Egyptian God.

"Yes, I'm fine. It's just….Ma'at escaped, somehow the witches managed to get in here and help her…" The noise in Phoebe's hand started to grow stronger, but she fought against it.

"Then they have left me no choice. I know, though you do not say it, that you agree with Ma'at. You too think that I must uphold the ways of those before us, and take what Faith throws at us. But I cannot! I shall not be the Ra who let the Legacy be destroyed."

Ra took Phoebe's hand. "The time has come, my child. We must now unleash the true wrath of Heliopolis, the wrath of my most deadly Eye. Will you do this for me, my child?" And that was it.

"Yes, Father," Hathor answered.

**Insert horizontal line, which is still not working **

A sudden whirlwind of feathers made Piper, Leo and Paige jump. Then the feathers turned into the Goddess of Truth, who held up her hands.

"I am Ma'at. It is nice to meet you." Piper and Paige relaxed a bit. Leo, however, seemed to get even more tense. Piper noticed this almost immediately, and guessed why.

"Nice to meet you too, Ma'at. Now where's my sister?" There was a strange expression on Ma'at's face when Piper asked about 'her sister', but the Goddess said nothing and the expression changed into a somewhat worried one.

"She has remained to distract our father, so I could escape. She says she will be here shortly."

Suddenly Leo, who had turned to stare out the window, turned back to them and had a graveyard look on his face. "No, she won't. Piper, Paige…I'm sorry. When Phoebe put on the pendant, I told you she would be fighting a losing battle."

Piper felt her heart turn to stone. "Leo, what are you saying?" Leo turned to Paige. "She lost the battle, Paige. When you see her, it won't be Phoebe you see…

**T.B.C**


	6. In the Face of Mine Family

**Chapter Six – In the face of mine family**

Leo and Paige heard a dull thud and turned around to see Piper lying on the floor. They were by her side in an instant, lifting her onto the couch. Ma'at seemed to distracted to even notice something was happening. After a few minutes Piper woke up.

"What happened? Ouch, I think I hurt my head…" Leo quickly healed her. "Wait! Phoebe, she's really….? Then what are we gonna do? I have to save my sister…and my son. She will be coming after him, right?"

Leo nodded. "I'm sure Ra hasn't changed his mind about Wyatt in such a short time." Piper sighed. "So now, I have to face my Goddess of a sister, to turn her back before she kills my son…any ideas?"

"I've got one," Paige said and sat down on the couch next to Piper. "What if we become Goddesses as well? Think about it. We can put on the pendants, like Phoebe did, and fight her off with the powers of Bastet and Tefnut. All we would have to do is get off her pendant, and she's be Phoebe again."

"That could work. As long as she attacks before Bastet and Tefnut take over our bodies, but if we wait until she gets here we might never get a chance to put them on…It's worth a try." Piper looked at Leo.

"If we…if I…you take them somewhere safe, okay? Even if it's up there. I don't want either of them getting hurt, especially by one of us three!" Leo nodded, and kissed Piper.

Piper and Paige stood up. "Now let's give this a try," Paige said, handing Piper the cat head pendant of Bastet. Both put on the pendants, and were immediately transformed: Piper into Bastet, and Paige into Tefnut.

"Piper? Paige?" "Yeah, we're still here Leo. Just Bastet not shutting up inside my head." Paige agreed with Piper. "Now all we have to do is wait for Hathor to arrive."

Paige hadn't even spoken when Ma'at's eyes began to emit blue light. "I'm afraid it is too late…The coin of two sides has been turned, the Dark Goddess approaches."

And indeed, just as the Goddess of Truth finished speaking, a big spiral of fire appeared out of thin air and materialized into Phoebe. However, she wasn't clad like Hathor anymore. She was wearing a beautiful full-body corset in gold and embedded with diamonds, a short skirt in the same design and golden sandals. She had a beautiful, golden headband with a lion head on it. Her Egyptian like make-up showed her to be an Ancient Egyptian Goddess.

"Wait aminute, she's not Hathor anymore…." Startled Paige took a step back, and suddenly the voice of Tefnut in her head was silent, and Paige could feel fear that wasn't her own.

You're right! She….she's Sakhmet now!" Piper, experiencing the same as Paige, didn't know where she got the knowledge but assumed it was the now silent Bastet. She focused, and looked at Sakhmet.

"You have betrayed my Lord, and now you will die," Sakhmet hissed, her voice faintly sounding like a roaring lion. Suddenly, she hurled a fireball at Leo, who crashed against the wall and fell unconscious.

Quickly, Paige fired an energy ball in an attempt to catch the Goddess of Destruction off guard. Sakhmet however deflected the energy ball and hit Paige with a dense black fog.

Paige was hurled back against the wall, her pendant dropping on the floor. Trying to get up, she noticed Sakhmet readying to strike her with the fog again. But Piper acted immediately and threw a fireball at Sakhmet.

The Dark Goddess didn't even seem fazed, and threw a fireball back at Piper. Piper also crashed against the wall, managing to maintain her pendant but not her consciousness . Sakhmet now had her attention on the eldest Charmed One, readying herself to strike with another fireball when Paige finally stood upright and called for Sakhmet's pendant.

Her power didn't work on the pendant, and she was hit by another full blast of the black fog. Seeing Wyatt, she forgot everything else and walked to the toddler. Summoning the black fog once again into her hand, making it even more dense, she looked at him.

Piper suddenly woke up and saw Paige lying across the room with a black bulges on her body, convulsing, suffering from the Plague if the descriptions given in Piper's old history books were anything close to the truth.

Sakhmet raised her hand with the fog in it, which now was so dense it seemed like a black hole which absorbed light but didn't reflect it. "PHOEBE!" Sakhmet looked at her when Piper screamed, with a strange look in her eyes, but immediately shifted her gaze back to Wyatt.

The first thing she saw where the were the orbs lighting up the boy's eyes and an image of Paige dying from the Plague flashed before hers. A voice grew louder in Sakhmet's head, becoming a deafening scream and suddenly… it was over.

The fog dissipated into thin air, and two shapeless forms left her body. "O no, Paige!" Phoebe rushed to her sister's side and held out her hands. Immediately, the black fog left Paige's body, and the bulges disappeared. The fog flew into Phoebe's hand and she bent down to help Paige up.

"Are you okay, honey? I'm so sorry! I tried to stop, but Sakhmet and Hathor were both so strong. If it hadn't been for Wyatt…I don't know what he did, but thanks to him I could finally kick those two out of my head."

"Yeah, well, I'm just glad we're all okay." But Phoebe's mood seemed to darken even more. "We're not okay yet, Paige. We've still got Ra to deal with. And Bastet and Tefnut must be getting stronger in you guys by now, even with the beating Sakhmet gave you."

"Ma'at, why is Ra after my son?" Piper looked at the Goddess of Truth, who now had three pairs of eyes looking at her. Her own eyes, still emitting blue light, seemed to get even brighter.

"A vision came to our Father months ago, of a future far ahead. He saw that the next hosts for Bastet, Hathor and Tefnut were the three of you, but that something terrible would happen when their time came to change hosts. This boy, by that time a man, would seek a way to free you again and in the process would destroy all of us. Like he destroyed Sakhmet and Hathor just now."

"Why didn't he choose to attack sooner?" "An Elder stopped him then, saying it would get the cosmos out of balance. He said the three of you would seek revenge, hunting down both Evil and Good for information, and that he was working on a plan of his own to rid the world of the threat of Wyatt Halliwel."

Piper growled. "Gideon! Sonofabitch!" Ma'at nodded, acknowledging that it had been the rogue Elder. "After his destruction, Father decided to much time had been wasted already and so my sisters attacked. I spoke against the destruction of one so pure still, and my Father imprisoned me. That's when I decided you needed to be warned."

"And now I see that in his efforts, my Father has brought the future he dreaded even closer. Our time is now, the Egyptian Age is finished. You three we're all chosen to wear those pendants because you're the only ones alive worthy of their power, and their power you deserve to keep. Thank you, for granting the last of the houses of Egypt peace at last."

Saying that, Ma'at's hole body suddenly started to glow brightly blue and the Feather of Truth emitted golden light. Suddenly, the Goddess of Truth exploded and a shockwave of golden light hit Piper and Tefnut's pendant. Three shapeless forms flew right through the ceiling and Piper looked at Phoebe.

"Bastet's gone!" Phoebe answered. "Yeah, so are Hathor and Sakhmet. And I'm guessing Tefnut and Ma'at are too." Picking up the emerald green pendant, Paige asked Phoebe the question she was dreading. "What was that with the entire Hathor/Sakhmet-thing anyway?"

"I don't know. From what I understand Sakhmet was both the vengeful part of Hathor, and Hathor's evil mirror image. It was kind of complicated, but basically they're one and the same person."

While Paige put on her pendant and became an Egyptian Goddess again, Phoebe saw and picked up Ma'at's sapphire blue pendant lying on the floor. "And now for Ra…," Phoebe said.

**T.B.C**


	7. The Lord of Heliopolis

**Chapter Seven – The Lord of Heliopolis**

Using their new, divine powers the girls transported themselves to Heliopolis. Phoebe, having been there once before, led the way to the throne room were Ra could be found.

Phoebe had turned herself back into Hathor, fearing the powers of Sakhmet. She hoped and prayed she would never again have to use the Goddess of Destruction's powers.

Just before they opened the doors to the throne room, she turned around to Piper and Paige. "Look, I don't think I need to tell you this but this is one powerful God we're dealing with. I say we hit him fast and we hit him hard, so he doesn't have time to warm up."

Piper and Paige both nodded. "Okay then, remember we have to take of the Sundisk-pendant. Then he'll be helpless. Ready? Let's go!"

They used their divine capabilities once again to transport into the throne room, and immediately Paige fired an energy ball at the throne, while Piper hurled a fireball and Phoebe unleashed a gust of air simultaneously.

They only managed to obliterate the Sun God's golden seat, but before they could be surprised they heard a groan behind them and were hit by a powerful wave of heat.

Trying to focus while the heat was consuming her Phoebe summoned all the power she had in her, turned around and unleashed an ultimate gust of air. The wave of heat was broken, and all three of them recovered from it instantly.

The gust of air sped towards Ra, but he disappeared in a spiral of flames like Sakhmet had and it pulverized the wall it came in contact with. Ra reappeared behind the girls and got ready to strike Phoebe with a fireball, but Paige intervened by throwing an energy ball at him and knocking him back.

Falling down, he still managed to hurl two fireballs at Piper and Phoebe. Both were thrown back, but as he got up and faced Paige she started to emit a greenish light. Phoebe and Paige both got up and noticed the beams of green light that danced around the room, originating from their sister.

Suddenly, just before the light Paige was emitting became blinding, Piper threw herself in front of Phoebe and summoned a screen of fire to protect them.

Slowly, both of them opened their eyes. The screen of fire was gone; it had become a wall of ice, cold and thick but still as see-through as glass. Through it, they saw Paige standing in the exact same spot as she had been but looking exhausted.

"I did it guys! I defeated Ra," she whispered tiredly, but they still managed to hear her. Looking at where the Sun God had been standing, they saw him. He was a pillar of ice, well contained. Piper started to feel joy, thinking of the fact that Wyatt would be safe now. Phoebe however had a nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach, saying that something wasn't right.

Just as the worn-out Paige turned towards them, the ice around Ra shattered. Startled, Paige turned around again and fired a very weak energy ball at the now obviously angry deity.

He caught it, and held it in his hands. Suddenly, it appeared to gain more power as he held it and it was clear to the girls Ra had turned Paige's weak energy ball inot a high voltage energy ball.

But when he added even more power to it by also infusing it with a very powerful fireball, it became clear that their plan hadn't worked. Ra had already warmed up, and he was playing for keeps. Phoebe saw it in his face; he knew they had destroyed his daughters, and he was planning to destroy them. Starting with Paige.

Ra raised his hand to throw the energized fireball and destroy Paige, and Piper started to bang on the ice an effort to break it. Phoebe however felt the powers of Sakhmet surfacing again. "Crack!" She commanded the ice, and it did.

Ra threw his fireball, but Phoebe once again summoned all her powers and again unleashed an ultimate gust of air. Ra turned around, and hurled a fireball at her. Her gust of air collided with the energized fireball he had aimed at Paige, and both of them simply vanished into thin air.

Just before his other fireball hit Phoebe, Piper used the cat head on her headband to summon one of the cat faced creatures. It materialized right in front of Phoebe, getting the full blast and disappearing once again. In the mean time Piper didn't waist any time and hurled her own fireball at Ra, knocking the deity back.

Suddenly, the sapphire blue pendant of Ma'at started to glow and Phoebe took it in her hand. "What's going on?" Paige weakly reached her and Piper, and both her sisters looked at Phoebe.

"I think this is Ma'at's final gift," Phoebe said, holding out her empty right hand. The golden Feather of Truth appeared into it, and she swung it at Ra. It accelerated, and sped towards the Sun God like an arrow.

He tried to ward it off, but to no avail. It pierced his heart, and as he reached to touch it the shadow of a monstrous woman appeared before him. "The Feather of Truth has spoken. Your heart is not worthy of Paradise, and now it shall be mine." Ra suddenly exploded, and the shadow turned to the girls.

It solidified and gained colour. "I am Ammit, I condemn those whose hearts are not pure. On behalf of the other Egyptian Gods and previous Ra's I must thank you for stopping this Ra, who has defiled everything our dynasty stood for."

Piper, Phoebe and Paige nodded. They expected Ammit and the Feather to disappear, but she didn't. Instead, she picked up the Feather, and walked towards Phoebe.

" I also bring you a message from Hathor, Sakhmet and Ma'at. A face is but a face, and the future isn't certain. Beware the Dark Witch!" Ammit and the Feather suddenly disappeared, leaving Phoebe confused.

"What was that all about?" Phoebe shook her head. "I don't know. Maybe some new enemy they want to warn me about?" "Yeah, speaking about enemy's…I was thinking, do we keep these things on at all times?"

Phoebe and Piper looked at Paige, who shrugged. "I was just wondering." Piper looked at Phoebe. "No Paige, it wouldn't be smart. I got this one off of Hathor with nothing but my witch powers and smart thinking because she trusted her powers too much. If we kept these on, I think we'd be risking the same fate. What if a demon manages to get one these?" Phoebe stopped talking and looked at Paige, though not really expecting an answer to the rather rhetorical question.

"That would be a disaster. So, what should we do with them? We can't keep them at the manor," Piper spoke up. "Maybe we can let the Elders guard them for us?" Phoebe shook her head at Paige's suggestion.

"There's a much better place to store these; Magic School, it's perfect actually!" Thinking about it, her sisters agreed and dematerialised. Looking around one more time, Phoebe became air and disappeared.

**The End**

**Author's Notes: **Thanks to everyone who read this, and took the time to review. If I really wish I could, but I have no time to email you personally. SORRY! I really am sorry. If you could spare enough time for one final review, that would be great let me know what you thought of the story overall. Also, I have some ideas for a sequel but that's going to take some more time because I have to write it in my head first.

Now , since I can't email you personally I'm going to name everyone who reviewed now as a way of thanks.

**These are the new people I love:**

**My friend Erman**, who reviewed orally and is now addicted to my fanfiction

**Alyssa Halliwel**, reviewed five of six chapter's so far, Phoebe is going to keep her new power in the sequel 

**Andy20**, who seemed to be in my head while I wrote since in his reviews he always struck the tone of the next chapter

**charmed1s-halliwels**, don't worry there won't be anything ancient in the next one

**Ceres217**, I'm glad you liked it

**InTheForestOfTheNight**, I hope you'll adore the next one as well

and last but not least **riehyanna**, I hope it wasn't too difficult for you to separate quotes by different characters. Since nobody else seemed to mind the way I wrote it now, I chose not to change it.

Hope you guys will read and review the sequel as well, and recommend them both to other people. See you guys soon in (I haven't figured out a title for that one yet).

With love,

Arcangelic


End file.
